My Best Friend's Girl
by tennesseegirl2014
Summary: Summary inside. Don/Jess; Danny/Lindsey; Flangell; Dantana; Don/Lindsey Friendship; Danny/Jess Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend's Girl (part 1 of 3)**

**By tennesseegirl2014**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :P**

**Summary: So I've been reading all these Don/Jess stories, and Danny is portrayed as like a total child, so let's explore the mature side or Det. Messer. Since Don and Lindsey, and Jess and Danny are seen working together a lot in the show, this will focus on the friendships of Don/Lindsey and Danny/Jess. And of course the Flangell and Dantana fluff ;-). **

**Background: Danny and Lindsey are married with Lucy. And Don and Jess were married (because If I had my way, Jess wouldn't have died and they would have gotten married :P).**

"So why did the Brass feel the need to separate you two?" asked Danny as him and Jess stood at a coffee stand outside the precient.

"Heck if I know. But I don't think its a secret that Sinclair was not happy when Don and I got married." said Jess with a roll of her eyes.

"Yea but its not like you two are all over each other at work, and they didn't care about Lindsey and I" said Danny.

"I have no idea. Let's not try and explain the Brass and just focus on the case." said Jess as the two walked away from the coffee stand and down the street.

"Right. So we are going to interview the neighbors of the guy in the apartment that was murdered yesterday?"

"Yup. That's right. All 10 floors…15 apartments a floor" trailed of Jess

"Ohhh man. Well I'm glad we got this coffee." said Danny. Jess laughed as the two entered the apartment complex.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Danny. If I see one more man in a wife beater and boxers I'm going to eat someone." said Jess.

"I'm with ya Jess." said Danny as he knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a hunky blonde, wrapped in nothing but a towel around his waste.

"Hi I'm Det. Messer, this is Det. Angell **(A/N: Jess took Don's last name when they got married, but they still call her Det. Angell to keep it from being confusing) **we're with the NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about your neighbor." said Danny.

"I'll answer any question for this little Angel. Like with you see babe?" said the Man, winking at Jess.

"I'm not much for blondes." said Jess dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Aw. You know you like it." The man reached out to caress his chin, but Danny stepped protectively in his way.

"Watch it pal. Don't make me arrest you for harassing an officer." said Danny

"Sorry Pal, didn't know she was you're girl."

"She's not my girl, she's my best friend's girl. So I suggest you back off of her and just answer the questions."

"Fine man." said the man, leading against the doorframe with an indignant face.

**00000000000000000000000000**

After who knows how many hours of interviewing, Danny and Jess finally left the building.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yea Jess?"

"Thanks for taking care of that idiot back there."

"No problem Jess, Don would kill me if I let anything happen to you." said Danny, resting a hand on the small of her back and kissing her cheek. Jess laughed softly and grabbed Danny's arm as they walked back to the prescient.

-endchapter1-

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend's Girl (part 2 of 3)**

**By tennesseegirl2014**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY, yadayadayada**

_Meanwhile with Don and Lindsey…._

"Sinclair is going to be the death of me. For TWO YEARS Jess and I have dated and NO ONE knew but the second we get married Sinclair goes nuclear on us." a exasperated Don vented to Lindsey.

"I wouldn't worry about it Don. The chief's got your back." said Lindsey as the two strolled down 5th ave, looking for the suspect.

"Hey! There's are suspect." said Don. The two immediately drew their guns and took up defensive positions.

**000000000000000000000000000**

Lindsey and Don chased the suspects 4 blocks before she ran into a butcher shop. Lindsey rounded the corner first, to only be greeted by the suspect holding a are butcher knife.

"Put the knife down Heather we just wanna talk." said Lindsey, gun trained on her.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you!" Heather screamed.

"Heather, you don't wanna do this! Put the Knife dow!" commanded Don, coming up on her side, his gun also trained on her.

Don saw Heather start towards Lindsey, and shot her in the shoulder before he could hurt Lindsey.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Don watched as the suspect was treated by the EMTs. The bullet had barely grazed her, but it had been enough to stop her. She would be taken to the prescient. Lindsey came up to Don and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

Don chucked softly. "Danny would eat me alive if he saw this." he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Not if he knew you just shot a suspect who was about to shoot me." said Lindsey, looking up at him.

"True." said Don, then he kissed the forehead of the woman who was like his sister. "I'd never let anything happen to my best friend's girl."

**-end-**

**Review!**

**Aww…aren't they cute? Brother and sister! **


End file.
